House Greyjoy (Histories
"House Greyjoy"' '''is part of the Histories & Lore, a special feature from ''Game of Thrones: The Complete Second Season. It is narrated by Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy and Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy. Synopsis Theon and Yara Greyjoy divulge the history of the ironborn and how House Greyjoy became the dominant family of the Iron Islands. Narration Theon Greyjoy: Where the North has its honor and the South its chivalry, the Iron Islands has its strength. '' '''Yara Greyjoy:' We call ourselves the "ironborn," and we are warriors feared throughout the Seven Kingdoms. '' '''Theon:' Or so we used to be. Unlike their mainland cousins, the First Men of the Iron Islands never bowed to the Old Gods. Yara: Theirs was the Drowned God, who made the ironborn to reave and sack and write their names in salt, steel, and song, that his enemy, the Storm God, could not wash away. '' ''We raised our kings from our own ranks and used beaten foes as thralls to work our mines and farm our land. Theon: Or as salt wives, if a woman was pretty enough. Such was the Old Way, and while we followed it, we held sway wherever the waves were heard. When Aegon came demanding fealty, King Harren the Black ruled as far east as the Trident. Yara: Other kings, like the Starks, could kneel, but Harren was ironborn, and the ironborn must be beaten. In Harrenhal, he had the mightiest castle in Westeros, and the army to defend it. Theon: But Aegon did not intend a siege. He mounted his dragon and roasted Harren and all his sons in their tower, and the old way with them. Because of Harren's defiance, Aegon pushed the Ironborn back to our islands and gave the Riverlands to the Tullys. But he did allow the ironborn to choose who would lead them. Yara: House Greyjoy had always been one of the greatest houses of the Iron Islands. We trace their descent from the Age of Heroes and the legendary Grey King, who took a mermaid to wife and made war upon the Storm God for a thousand years. Theon: Blessed by the Drowned God, the Grey King fought and slew Nagga, the great Sea Dragon, and took her fire for his own. Yara: This history made our ancestor, Vickon Greyjoy, the natural choice to lead the Ironborn after Aegon's Conquest. For three hundred years, House Greyjoy ruled the Ironborn. We style ourselves Lord of the Iron Islands, King of Salt and Rock, Son of the Sea Wind, Lord Reaper of Pyke. Theon: In truth, we were thralls. Our people still chanted "What is Dead May Never Die," but the Old Way had died. Yara: Until the Targaryens followed their dragons into the grave, and our lord father, Balon Greyjoy, rose against the new king, Robert Baratheon. '' ''He seized our ancient crown and sent our Iron Fleet against the Lannisters at Lannisport, burning all of their ships before any could lay anchor. Theon: Though Robert and Eddard Stark would later defeat him, they understood us no better than Aegon. The Greyjoy sigil is the kraken. What it grasps once, it will never surrender. Theon and Yara: What is dead may never die, but rises again harder and stronger. Appearances Characters * King Aegon I Targaryen, the "Conquerer" * King Harren Hoare, the "Black" * Balerion (not mentioned by name) * Grey King * Nagga * Lord Vickon Greyjoy * King Balon Greyjoy (mentioned) * King Robert Baratheon (mentioned) * Lord Eddard Stark (mentioned) Noble Houses *House Hoare *House Greyjoy *House Targaryen *House Tully (mentioned) *House Lannister *House Baratheon *House Stark Locations * The North (mentioned) * Iron Islands **Pyke * The Trident (mentioned) * Harrenhal * Lannisport (mentioned) Events * War of Conquest ** Burning of Harrenhal * Greyjoy Rebellion ** Raid on Lannisport (mentioned) ** Siege of Pyke (mentioned) Cultures * Ironborn * First Men Religion * Drowned God * Storm God Titles * King of the Iron Islands *Lord of the Iron Islands *King of Salt and Rock *Son of the Sea Wind *Lord Reaper of Pyke Miscellaneous * Thrall * Old Way pt-br:Casa Greyjoy (História e Tradição) fr:Maison Greyjoy (Histoires & Traditions) Category:Histories & Lore Category:House Greyjoy